Numerous designs of brassiere exist. Designers over the years have also paid significant attention to the shape of the breast cup of brassieres.
Changing fashion trends and new materials have over the last one hundred years, seen significant changes and advancements in brassiere design where focus has been on numerous important factors such as comfort, shape, shape enhancement, stability and general aesthetics, and manufacturing benefits.
Brassieres which are designed to enhance the bust line or cleavage of the wearer of the bra have also come in many different shapes and designs. By way of example U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,397 discloses a brassiere where the cup construction is provided with padding to force upwardly, the lower regions of the breast.
Breast cup constructions also vary. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,741 illustrates the construction of a breast cup wherein two panels are provided to define the breast cup and which have been sewn together in a manner to define a curved seam joining the two panels together and thereby defining a breast cup construction of a specific volume and shape.
Furthermore, and sometimes in addition with the inclusion of padding in a bra, many bras for the enhancement of the bust line, will include an underwire. This underwire normally runs from or approximately to the point where the shoulder straps of a bra connect to each of the cups, and runs around the outer and lower perimeter of the cups. Half cup underwire brasseries are also known, where the underwire extends only along a portion of the outer perimeter of the brasserie.
The provision of an underwire, leads to problems in terms of comfort to the wearer and can also add to the cost of manufacture. They can also be easily damaged when being washed and machine dried.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a breast cup construction without an under wire or padding, which enhances the bust line of the wearer of the garment which incorporates such a breast cup construction.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a brassiere construction which enhances the bust line of the wearer without the need to use underwire or padding techniques.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a breast cup construction and garment incorporating such which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.